Five Nights At Freddy's Missing Children Profiles
by SweetCookie500
Summary: This is what I think the children are based on how the animatronics act and are like as well as my own belief. I don't own FNAF. Rated T for the special chapter coming up
1. Introduction

This is basically about the 5 missing children and who they were when they were alive. This is pretty much based on the Theory and the names for the children from oldest to youngest are Freddy, Feleckz, Friedda, Bennett, Cloe. Each Chapter will be about each child and hopefully for you guys I will post up how the Theory unfolded in my opinion and if you don't get what I mean then you have to found out ;)

I Don't Own FNAF


	2. Freddy Fredriksen

Name: Freddy Fredriksen

Age: 18

Family: 1 sister and 2 parents

Favourite Animal: Bear

Appearance: He had brown hair and chocolate eyes. He has light skin and had a birthmark on his arm in the shape of a mic that looked like it was drawn by a 12 month old baby. He usually wears a brown T-shirt, Denim Jeans, Brown sneakers and wears headphones.

Likes: Anything with Music, family and friends. He also likes Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria, loves any type of humour and his little sister.

Dislikes: Anything girly, immature and very gory.

Biography: He was the First Born Child of the Fredriksen's and the only son. When he was two and a half years old his mother had an only daughter named Friedda. They didn't get along at first due to sibling rivalry but the happiness was more than the hatred so they always loved each other. Freddy was a natural singer so he couldn't finish the day without singing at least one song but when he couldn't he would listen to rock songs. He wrote some lyrics and with his friends they played out the tune so he can sing to it. His favourite singer is unknown and he can play the keyboard at least.  
He was never really good when it came to very gory material so he always avoided the general gore whenever he could and basically he hated anything girly and disliked immature things but when it comes to immature humour its ok. His general humour was top of the charts and he really loved his friends, family and little sister. His favourite fast food joint is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria


	3. Feleckz Fox

Name: Feleckz Fox

Age: 16 and 6 months

Family: 2 parents

Favourite Animal: Fox

Appearance: He has scarlet red hair and brown eyes. His skin is light and his right hand is a bit crippled. He usually wears a modern-looking sailor outfit coloured red and white and he always wears a pair of boots his father uses. He also wears denim jeans.

Likes: History on Pirates, friends, family, Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria and imitating Pirate accents.

Dislikes: Girly stuff, popular kids, some pieces of technology.

Biography: He is the only child of the Fox family and usually he and his family tell tales and stories around the fireplace. His passion for the Pirate Era began after seeing the show Horrible Histories and soon enough began researching more about them. His first pirate movie was Pirates of the Carabbian and his passion for the Pirates only grew more and more. His best friends have been there for him when he was bullied for being crippled but soon enough usually used his crippled hand to hold a hook a pirate would usually wear if they don't have a hand to look intimidating (Much like Captain Hook's hook). He can't understand why iPhones are so important to everyone so he uses the old flipphone as it is easy to use for him. He dislikes girly stuff like other boys and he hates the popular kids in his grade. His family and friends always loved his Pirate imitations as they were almost accurate but hilarious. He loves his family and their stories, especially his father's stories.  
His favourite fast food joint is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria.


	4. Friedda Fredriksen

Name: Friedda Fredriksen

Age: 15 years 6 months

Family: 1 brother and 2 parents

Favourite Animal: Wolf and Bear

Appearance: She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had lighter skin than her brother and has a birthmark on her arm in the shape of an oval. She usually wears a yellow shirt, blue hoodie, denim shorts and red and yellow sneakers and wears her hair in a low ponytail.

Likes: Big Brother, acting, family, friends, Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria, happy things, sometimes Oliver

Dislikes: Popular Kids and girly things

Biography: Second born daughter of the Fredriksen household and two and a half years younger than Freddy. When she was 5 years old, she was hypnotised by a hypnotist by making here act like a British Boy. Unfortunately that caused her to form a personality disorder and she and her friends and family call her new personality 'Oliver'. She loves her parents and Freddy so much but Oliver tends to be unlikable at times. She gets teased by the others for her Personality Disorder but her friends think its pretty interesting and cool. She dislikes popular kids and girly things but loves acting and happy things.  
Her favourite fast food joint is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria.


	5. Bennett Blu

Name: Bennett Blu

Age: 15

Family: single father

Favourite Animal: Rabbit

Appearance: He had blue hair and the unnaturally rare purple eyes. His skin is a bit lighter than Freddy's but has a faded birthmark on his cheek. He pretty much wears anything blue, violet or red as those are his most favourite colours so he usually wears a blue T-shirt, violet hoodie, denim shorts and red sneakers. He also sports a washable android tattoo on his arm.

Likes: His Girlfriend, friends, guitars, Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria

Dislikes: His father, girly stuff

Biography: At the age of 5 his mother left his father after a long and harsh argument that lasted for almost a whole month, so his father usually goes out to drink or sleep with other women so that meant Bennett was left alone often, thus forming his hatred for his father. After he made friends with a few classmates that went to his school, he cherishes them as they treated him like a brother but after having his first girlfriend he cherished her and treated her so nicely so she wouldn't leave him like what happened to his parents but Cloe never left him to the present day. His passion for playing the guitar made him decide to become a music teacher for the guitar as he was pretty great at it. As usual, boys hate girly stuff so he avoids that.  
His favourite fast food joint is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria.


	6. Cloe Noel

Name: Cloe Noel

Age: 14

Family: 2 parents

Favourite Animal: Chicken

Appearance: Has pure blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is light and she has freckles spread our across her cheeks. She usually wears yellow T-shirt, Gold jacket, denim jeans and yellow sneakers.

Likes: Food, Boyfriend, friends, Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria

Dislikes: Popular kids

Biography: Her first and only boyfriend is Bennett Blu and she always loved to eat though somehow manages to stay fit. Her favourite foods include chicken, vegetable stew, sushi and rice cake. She made friends on her birthday at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria so that is why she cherishes her friends dearly as her parents are too cooped up on becoming rich nobles so she usually spends her free time at a friend's house. She dislikes the popular kids as they bullied her for over-eating and try pressuring her to join them to 'help' her parents become nobles.  
Her favourite Fast Food Joint is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria


	7. The Truth That No One Will Know

It was a happy day for 5 childhood friends as it was Cloe Noel's Birthday and to celebrate her friend, Freddy Fredriksen and his little sister Friedda Fredriksen, Feleckz Fox and her boyfriend Bennett Blu organized a surprise birthday party at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria and so far the day turned out great! They played arcade games until they got bored, ate until they were stuffed and watching the animatronics shows. Friedda's personality, Oliver, did appear every now and then but usually Friedda was in control throughout the day. At the end of one of the shows, Freddy Fazzbear mentioned the Birthday Girl Cloe and told her that Chica would be serving the girl's cake herself before mentioning the other birthday boys and/or girls. Oh how the Blonde squealed in delight! Not long after the cake was served and a photo was taken, all five teens started eating the cake flavoured banana and strawberry (which is Cloe's favourite) and the cake would have disappeared in ten minutes if it wasn't for Golden Freddy to appear out of nowhere telling them about a surprise gift for Cloe that was waiting for her and that she could bring her friends to see it. Without second-guessing anything, Cloe grabbed Bennett by his arm and started following the Golden Bear, friends in tow but Oliver had now taken control of the younger Sister.

As they followed Golden Freddy to the birthday surprise, Freddy and Bennett began to feel uncertain of their surroundings. Oliver started growing concerned as they were walking away from the main section of the building and started clinging onto Freddy.  
"Big brother, this doesn't feel right. Will we be ok?" He asked, his British Accent highly noticeable. The brown-haired boy sighed as he patted the personality and showed a comforting smile.  
"I'm sure nothing bad will happen. But I hope I'm right..." He said before going back into thought. Feleckz held his crippled hand in his good hand while Benner and Cloe held each other before the silence was broken by the words:  
"We have arrived at the surprise~"  
Now filled with excitement and relief, the teens all ran inside the room only to find the animatronics they had seen on the stage. Feleckz noticed that something was wrong and ran for the door but it was now locked! Tension filled the air and the red-head reached for a spare Foxy Hook before the eerie silence was now broken by shrill screaming and the sound of Cloe's scream of fear.

The boys turned around to see Cloe with a horrified look on her face and Oliver with stab wounds on his arms and shoulders who was in the grasp of a man dressed in purple. The man had an insane look on his face as he started stabbing both brown eyes from the 'boy'. Cloe stood still in fright while the boys tried to ram the door down but to no avail. Bennett went over to Cloe to try and shake her out of her stiffness while Feleckz and Freddy tried to stop the Purple Man but were swiped at by the knife, creating a cut along Freddy's collarbone and blinding Feleckz' left eye. The mentally-challenged man then continued to stab Oliver repeatedly until all signs of life left those bloodied and destroyed eyes. Freddy just stood there in shock, having just witness the brutal murder of his little sister but from the shock came rage and sadness as he went to attack the attacker, managing to land some punches to the man in Purple. The attacker only grinned more as he grabbed Freddy's neck and strangled the 18 year old before breaking his neck to make sure he was dead. Now both sibling were dead, having been murdered by the same person in the same room but there was subtle comfort as they were both reunited in life after death.

But things just got worse for the remaining friends, with Bennett being grabbed and stabbed multiple times in the chest before a mystery gun was pulled out, resulting in bullet wounds on his head and chest. His smile grew as he went for Cloe but Feleckz stepped in front of the girl and using the Hook he grabbed from one of the Foxy costumes, swiped at the Purple Man just managing to blind one eye but with an insane smile he fired shots at Feleckz and severed the wrist that had the Hook on it and left the red-headed 16-and-a-half year old to bleed to death as he approached the one person left breathing: Cloe.  
He grabbed her wrist and started stabbing her stomach and cutting her cheeks wide open while singing a song so creepily it would give you nightmares for three years!  
"HaPpY bIrThDaY tO yOu. HaPpY bIrThDaY tO yOu. HaPpY bIrThDaY dEaR lItTlE gIrL! HaPpY BiRtHdAy To YOU!"  
And with that, he laughed even more. He laughed while putting Freddy into Fazzbear's suit; he laughed placing Friedda (Who was Oliver when murdered) into the Golden Freddy suit he used to lure them to their deaths; he laughed placing Cloe and Bennett into Chica and Bonnie; he laughed placing Feleckz in Foxy; he laughed when he disposed of the weapons in the different suits; he laughed when he exited the Pizzeria through an emergency door, never to be seen again.

The children woke up in spirit form, scared at what just happened but thought it was a nightmare. Their surroundings and discovering their bloodied and brutally murdered bodies told them otherwise. They all started panicking as the sudden realisation hit them like a bat to the head as they realised they were all dead. They were very upset when they knew that they would never again see their families. Heck even Bennett felt remorse for his father! However, nothing can be done to change what had been done, so they all held hands once more before occupying the suits they were placed in. They knew the painful truth and don't dare try to tell anyone through a dream. Time flew by as they were branded 'dead' by authorities and many night guards reported missing. They all smiled sadly and painfully at this reality as they kept stuffing night guards into suits to avenge their angry bodies. After all:  
 **Only They Know The Truth That No One Else Will Know~**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished this in under two days! I hope this is what you guys would have expected them to go out/how the Theory played out in this chapter in my view. Hopefully you guys might meet them again later on if I decide to do another story on FNAF in the near future. The last sentence of the story was based on the FNAF fan song 'Balloons'.**

 **As usual I don't own FNAF or the Fan Song Balloons.**

 **EDIT 04/10/2015: I edited this as I felt like the original didn't really fit how I wrote my other stories and I felt the need to make it a bit creepy. Please enjoy this edited chapter and I am considering bringing back Freddy, EDIT 26/07/16: Friedda (And her personality :3), Feleckz, Cloe and Bennett back in another story ^.^**

 **EDIT 26/07/2016: Wow, it's been almost a year since I last touched this story. I updated spelling errors, added in a few sentences and changed Freddy's little sister's name from 'Isabel' to 'Friedda'. After re-watching the 'FNAF Musical' by Random Encounters, I am finally inspired to bring back these guys in another story ^.^** **Look out for it and enjoy the update**


End file.
